Dangan Ronpa: The Path to Hope
by Alexis12345
Summary: AU. What if Naegi wasn't chosen to be at Hope's Peak? What if someone else was chosen to be at Hope's Peak? What if that person wasn't the Super High School Level Lucky Student, but the Super High School Level Prince? Completely different murders. Contains blood, gore, swearing, and lemon (AKA sex). (Being remade.)
1. Introductions

Well, I woke up with a start.

I found myself in a classroom, my head on a desk. I was most likely at Hope's Peak Academy. I got up and saw a note. It was crudely written. I picked up the note and read it. It said:

 _'Come to the main hall ASAP!'_

"Hm...guess I have no choice..." I said as I made my way toward the main hall.

Before we go on, I should introduce myself. My name is Ansoni Aroyo. I'm the Super High School Level Prince. Yeah, you heard me right. A prince. The son of the late Natsuke and Lucilia Aroyo. Yeah... I said late. They're dead. They died a few years ago. No matter how much I get older, I still miss them with every fiber of my being... I really don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, how did I become the SHSL Prince? What makes me the best of the best? Well, I'll explain it to you.

Most princes are just snobbish, rude, selfish, and arrogant. I am neither of those things. I don't mean to brag, but I'm more generous, kind, caring, and humble than other princes. I treat everyone around me with respect, even if I don't like that person. I'm also a gentleman, leading ladies in and letting them in first. I'm also very responsible and helpful. That is what makes me the SHSL Prince. That is why I was lucky enough to get in to Hope's Peak Academy.

Anyway, before I got in the main hail, I took a look at myself. My red shirt nice and tidy? Check. My blue pants nice and straight? Check. My black shoes? Nice as ever. I took out a small compact mirror and looked at my face through the mirror real quick. My eyes? Hazel as ever. My black hair? Nice and tidy. I put away the compact mirror and, as I sighed a deep breath, I went in... only to be see 15 other students.

"Well, hello there!" A girl with long blue hair said.

"I suspect that you are one of the students here, correct?" A guy with short dirty blonde hair and glasses asked me.

"W-Well, yes, I am. My name is Ansoni Aroyo. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a soft smile on my face.

I saw a girl walk toward me. She is a relatively tall girl with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wore her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She also wears what seem to be custom-made black gloves.

"...My name is Kyouko Kirigiri..."

 _ **Kyouko Kirigiri-Super High School Level Detective**_

"Hey, Kirigiri, don't let that be the only thing you say!" A boy with fiery red hair exclaimed.

"..." Kirigiri just stayed silent.

"Pfft! Your loss!" He said as he looked toward me. He had a punk rock appearance, with red spiked hair, a lot of piercings (especially on his ears) and a goatee. He had pale blue eyes and wore heavy accessories such as a chain necklace and belts. He also wore a white shirt with a red grunge skull design on it. On top of that, he wore a white jacket with a popped collar. He wore black pants and white shoes with platform soles.

"Yo, sorry 'bout her. She's just usually silent, that's all. Anyway, the name's Leon Kuwata. Nice to meet ya!" He said.

 _ **Leon Kuwata-Super High School Level Baseball Star**_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you too, Kuwata." I replied. I then saw another, older-looking guy walk over to me. He had an extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large, which is dark brown. He wore three layers of shirts, the top one being an old green uniform jacket, the second one being a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wore a big brown sash and used a yellow rope as his belt.

"Yo! Name's Yasuhiro Hagakure!"

 _ **Yasuhiro Hagakure-Super High School Level Clairvoyant**_

"Oh, by the way, I got held back three times, so I'm actually twenty-one years old." He added.

 _'That makes sense.'_ I thought. I saw a beautiful girl walk over to me. She had a tall, feminine figure. She had blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She also had a white bunny clip, a black bunny clip with red eyes, and a red and white bow on her hair. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra, and had a loose black-and-white tie and red bow. She also wore a red miniskirt and lace-up boots. She had red nails as well.

"Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima! Nice to meet ya!"

 _ **Junko Enoshima-Super High School Level Fashionista**_

I then heard a sigh from behind Enoshima. It was another girl. Her appearance is similar to Enoshima's, but there are some notable differences; her eyes are less round than Enoshima's, her bust is smaller, and she had freckles as well. She had short, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a white buttoned shirt, a black skirt, and black shoes and socks. She also had a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand.

"Imouto-chan, calm down, please." She looked toward me. "Sorry about my sister. She's just excited." She said.

"I see...wait...she's your sister? ... Well, you two do look quite similiar..." I said.

"Yeah... Ah! Where are my manners?" She cleared her throat. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba."

 _ **Mukuro Ikusaba-Super High School Level Soldier**_

"Hello!" I heard a girl say. It was the same blue haired girl who said hello to me. She was very attractive and had several hair clips and had dark blue eyes. She had a sailor-like, white-and-blue schoolgirl uniform with a pink bow on the front, a plaid blue skirt and black socks that end at her thighs with brown, buckled shoes.

"My name's Sayaka Maizono. I hope we get along." She chirped.

 _ **Sayaka Maizono-Super High School Level Pop Sensation**_

I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Heya!" A girlish voice said. I turned and saw a girl with tanned skin and brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She wore athletic shorts, a red track suit jacket over a white shirt, white socks and lime green shoes. She also had a rather curvaceous body that almost gave me an erection. Almost.

"I'm Aoi Asahina! 'Sup!"

 _ **Aoi Asahina-Super High School Level Swimming Pro**_

I smiled a little to her. She then went to talk to someone else. Thank God. If I looked at her longer, I would've gotten an erection... and that wouldn't have been good at all...

"H-H-Hello..." I heard a girl squeak. I saw a girl with a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and greenish-brown eyes. She donned a school uniform consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes.

"M-M-My name is Ch-Chihiro F-F-Fujisaki... F-From the b-bottom of my h-heart, I h-hope we get a-along..." Poor thing seemed like she's scared half to death.

 _ **Chihiro Fujisaki-Super High School Level Programmer**_

"Yo!" I heard a tough voice say. I saw a guy, who was a fairly tall and muscular young man with slightly tanned skin, defined facial features and purple irises. The eyelashes on the outer halves of his lower eyelids are distinctively long and he had a fierce expression. His attire consisted of a black overcoat adorned with the symbol of "The Crazy Diamonds" along with Japanese text and dragon motifs in orange, worn open over a white A-shirt, baggy black pants held up by a belt and white loafers. The buckle of his belt was shaped like the face of a lion-dog.

"Name's Mondo Oowada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." He said.

"Er...nice to meet you too..." Was all I said.

 _ **Mondo Oowada-Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader**_

I then saw a very muscular girl with long white hair, reddened-dark skin, and a scar across her face. She dons a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, a blue skirt that barely covered her extremely muscular thighs, and white and red shoes.

"I am Sakura Oogami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _ **Sakura Oogami-Super High School Level Martial Artist**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Oogami." I replied.

"Kehehe..." I heard a guy chuckle. I saw a chubby boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge. He also wore glasses. He was dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which had a blue arrow at the tip pointing upwards. He wore a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack. He wore black trousers and white trainers.

"I am Hifumi Yamada. But if you wish to call me by my nickname "The Alpha and the Omega", I won't mind..."

"U-Um... No thanks..."

 _ **Hifumi Yamada-Super High School Level Fanfic Creator**_

"Aroyo!" I heard a stern voice behind me. I saw a guy with spiky black hair, red eyes, and large eyebrows. He had a white uniform, knee-high black boots, and an arm band around his arm.

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! It's nice to meet you!" He yelled.

 _ **Kiyotaka Ishimaru-Super High School Level Moral Compass**_

"Nice to meet you too, Ishimaru." I then saw a guy with tall, slim figure. He donned a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a green criss cross tie, and brown shoes. He had short dirty blond hair, and he wore white framed glasses.

"I'm Byakuya Togami." That was the most half-assed introduction I've ever heard...

 _ **Byakuya Togami-Super High School Level Affluent Progeny**_

... I believe I'm done with Togami. I turned to a girl with an outfit that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls. She also wore white socks and dark purple slip-on shoes. She wore round eyeglasses and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. The left side of her chin is marked by a small mole.

"N-Not that you'll r-remember my n-name or anything, but... I'm T-Touko. Touko Fukawa."

 _ **Touko Fukawa-Super High School Level Writing Prodigy**_

Wow, she stutters a lot. But, all in all, she doesn't seem too bad. I turned around and...oh my god... What I saw was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my whole life!

She had a slim (but sexy) figure and pale skin. She had beautiful black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails, gorgeous red eyes, gold earrings, and black nail polish. She wore a Gothic Lolita-style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace. She wore knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red mary janes with a thick heel, a white lace headpiece and a silver, almost weapon-like ring on her index finger.

"Hello. I am Celestia Ludenberg. But you may call me Celes." _'That name is obviously fake.'_ I thought. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you too, Celes."

 _ **Celestia Ludenberg-Super High School Level Gambler**_

... Ah, sorry for my silence, but...wow. She's the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. I did my best not to gawk at her too much because...wow...she's so gorgeous.

She giggled. "Thank you very much for the compliment."

"Huh?" I said, completely unaware that I had accidentally muttered the tail end of my thought.

"Ehehe, I heard you mutter "She's so gorgeous." and I had a feeling you were referring to me, so thank you." She smiled and...blushed?

"E-Erm...you're welcome..." Damn it. I had only just met her and already I'm making a fool of myself!

"Wait wait wait!" Asahina exclaimed. "Before we go on, I'd like to say something; I'm pretty sure Aroyo knows what Super High School Level talent we are, but we don't know what his talent is!"

"Ah, you're right." Enoshima said.

"So, Aroyo, what's your talent?" Oowada asked.

"... Super High School Level Prince." I answered. The room was then filled with silence except for the "Holy shit..." from Oowada.

"A-A prince!?" Ishimaru said. "Everyone! We must treat Aroyo with the respect he deser-" Before I could interrupt him...

Celes had beaten me to the punch.

"Hold on, Ishimaru. It is possible that Aroyo just wants to be treated like a normal person, is it not?" She theorized, twirling her hair a little.

"Y-Yeah...yeah, that's exactly it." I said.

"... Then I guess I was right." She said.

Wow...she...she understood me... She knew...that I wanted to be treated like a normal person... I...I...

I think I'm in love...

"Ah, I see... Aroyo, I'm sorry that I made such a big deal out of it..." Ishimaru apologized.

"It's alright, Ishimaru. No need to apologize." I assured him. I knew right then that this was going to be the best school year of my life...

At least...until it happened.

We heard the monitor come on. We all saw a shadow on the monitor, but I'm pretty sure that we had no idea who or what the shadow was.

"Ahem... Testing, testing! Mike check, mike check!" A voice came from the monitor. "Students! Come to the gym ASAP! I have a very important announcement!" The voice from the monitor said. Then, it turned off. We were all silent.

"Well...I guess we have no choice." Kirigiri said.

"Yes...but...something doesn't feel right..." Ikusaba said.

"Yeah...you're right. Something defintely doesn't feel right..." I said.

"I guess we won't know until we find out, right...?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah...let's go." Ishimaru said as everyone (minus me, Celes, Kuwata, Oowada, and Kirigiri) left to go to the gym.

"I guess I shall make my leave. See you later, everyone. Especially you, Aroyo." She let out an undeniably cute giggle and, with grace and elegance, she walked out of the main hall. I found myself staring at her. I was definitely in love. I heard Kuwata and Oowada snicker.

"Heh heh, looks like Your Highness here is in love~" Kuwata teased. I knew he was talking about me. I instantly looked at him, blushing furiously.

"I-I-I am not!" I denied.

Oowada laughed. "He's blushing! He's definitely into her!"

"I-I-I...!" I stammered.

Kirigiri sighed and looked at Kuwata and Oowada. "You two are so immature... Come on. Let's go. We wouldn't want to be late, right?"

"Well...I guess you're right." Oowada said as he and Kuwata left, leaving only me and the detective. As I was about to leave...

"They're not wrong." Kirigiri suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You do like Celes. Don't even try to deny it." The detective said. It seemed like she wasn't gonna buy any of my excuses, so I had to confess.

"..." I let out a sigh. "... Yeah. I like her." I confessed, blushing.

"Obviously. Come on. Let's go." The lavender-haired girl said as she left. I was the only one left.

 _'Seriously... Is my crush on Celes that obvious...?'_ I thought as I finally left the main hall.

When I got to the gym entrance, I saw Celes there.

"Ah, hello Aroyo." She greeted me.

I blushed slightly. "Hi, Celes."

"I suppose we should go into the gym?" The gambler asked.

"Yeah..." Was all I could say. We both went inside the gym. We saw the others there.

"Hey look! It's the two lovebirds!" Kuwata laughed. I blushed slightly. I saw Celes blush too, but I was probably mistaken.

"Sh-Shut up, Kuwata..." I uttered.

"Kuwata, stop being so immature!" Ishimaru scolded Kuwata.

Kuwata sighed, obviously annoyed with the hall monitor. "Fine..."

"He's not wrong, though!" A voice said.

"Quiet! This doesn't concern you! ... Wait...who said that?" Ishimaru asked.

"Me!" The voice said again. We all looked to where the voice came from. All of a sudden, a black and white bear popped up. He had what seemed to be a red scar for a right eye.

"Greetings! I am Monokuma! Your headmaster!" The bear, who called himself Monokuma, said.

"Gyaaaaahhh! It's a bear! And it talks!" Yamada shrieked.

Monokuma sighed. "I'm not a bear, I'm Monokuma!" He yelled.

"How is that bear talking? Is it remote-controlled or somethin'?" Oowada asked.

"I dunno. It seems way too advanced." Maizono replied.

Monokuma sighed again. "Here I am, still not being called by my own name... I told you once, and I'll say it again; I. Am. Monokuma!" He yelled again.

"We get it!" Kuwata exclaimed, annoyed.

"... W-Wait...did you s-say you were o-our headmaster?" Fukawa asked.

"Upupupupu... Yep yep yep! That's me!" Monokuma confirmed, covering his mouth with his round paws.

"And what the hell was that announcement you were talkin' about?" Oowada asked, his fist clenching.

"Oh...yeah... So, there's this one thing I must tell you."

"Get on with it!" Enoshima yelled.

"Okay! You're all trapped here in this school!"

Everyone was silent. I was silent. Celes was silent. Oowada was silent. We all were silent.

"...What...?" I asked.

"W-We're...all trapped here...?" Fujisaki asked, scared.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Oowada yelled, incredibly pissed off.

"Nope! Not kidding!" Monokuma cackled.

"You...You fuckin' bastard!" Oowada screamed. He was about to charge toward Monokuma, but I stopped him.

"Oowada. Stop. Who knows what he'll do if we tried to attack him?"

"Upupupupu... Your feeling was correct, Aroyo! Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited!" Monokuma confirmed my suspicions. "Oh, by the way..." He gave all of us some electronic device. "Those right there are ElectroIDs! You can see the rules in them!" He said.

"B-But still...w-we're gonna be stuck here...?" Fukawa asked.

"Yep!"

"N...No...I...I can't stay in here...I just can't! I...I have a kingdom to take care of... My parents are dead and the only family I have is my sister! She's the only one who's taking care of the kingdom...She can't handle that kind of pressure!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I gained some sympathetic looks from the others, but Monokuma just laughed that annoying laugh.

"Upupupupu... Too bad! ... Though...there is a way to get outta here." Monokuma said.

"R-Really!?" Asahina asked.

"Yes yes, very much so!"

"So, what do we gotta do to get outta this hell-hole!?" Kuwata asked angrily.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. The one and only way to get out of here...is to kill each other and get away with it!"

"... Wait... WHAT!?" Maizono yelled.

"You heard me! You have to kill someone and get away with it!" The bear said.

"No...No, you can't be serious...!" Ishimaru said.

"Upupupupu... I am serious, Ishimaru!" He said. "Well, I guess I'll be going for now. Bye-bye~" Monokuma left.

We were all silent. _'No...No...! He...He can't be serious... We...have to kill someone to...get outta here...!?'_ I thought, terrified.

We all then started to look at our ElectroIDs. We looked at the rules.

 **Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

 **Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

 **Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

 **Rule 5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

 **Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

 **Rule 7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

So, these were all the rules. I guess if we break those rules, we'll get punished. Though I wonder what kind of punishment he's gonna do...

"Hey... There's one rule I don't really understand..." Maizono said.

"Really? What is it, Maizono?" I asked.

"Well... The rule I don't understand is Rule 6..." She probably means the one that says if anyone kills a student and becomes "blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered.

"Isn't it obvious? If someone kills someone, you can get out of here unless you are discovered. At least, that's what I think." Togami said.

"I see..." The Pop Sensation said.

"Hold on. Before we go on, how about we look around?" I suggested.

"Look around, huh?" Kirigiri replied.

"Yeah. So we could get used to the environment..."

"I see... Well then, let's look around!" Ishimaru announced and, soon, we all split up. Well, almost all of us. Before I left...

"Ah, Aroyo, wait." I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned around and saw Celes walking toward me.

"Yes, Celes?" I asked.

"Well...I was wondering if...I could look around with you?" She asked, her cheeks a bit rosy. Was she...blushing?

"Hm? Oh...sure." I said, my cheeks a bit rosy as well.

"Great!" She said as she walked next to me, looking at me with those beautiful red eyes. "Shall we?"

"Yes." I said, looking into her eyes. We both left the gym.

The first place we looked around at was the Dormitory Area. I looked at the left and Celes looked at the right.

"Alright, so the dorms on the left are for Ishimaru, Oowada, Togami, Enoshima, Ikusaba, and yours, Celes." I said.

"I see...the dorms on the right are for Kirigiri, you, Maizono, Fukawa, Asahina, and Fujisaki." She looked around more. "And the dorms on the front are for Oogami, Kuwata, Hagakure, and Yamada."

"Hmm...I guess that's all we'll find here. Let's go."

"Okay!"

The next place we looked around at was the Trash Room. We saw a gate in front of us. We saw the incinerator and the buttons to turn the incinerator on and off.

"Hmm...seems like we can't get pass this gate." I said.

"We have to use a key or something." Celes stated.

"Yeah. I guess that's all we'll find in here."

"Yes, very much so." Celes agreed.

The final place we looked around at was the Dining Hall. Celes and I looked around a bit. We then went in the Kitchen.

"There's a lot of food here..." I said.

"Yes, there is." Celes said as she looked around. "I guess this is all we can find here. How about we end our investigation and relax for a bit?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." We both sat down on the chairs in the dining hall. We sat right next to each other. I notice her thinking, most likely about the situation we were in. I don't know why, but I thought that her thinking face was really cute. I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful pale face.

"Is something the matter, Aroyo?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me. Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that...you're really pretty..." I complimented, blushing. I saw her blush too.

"Oh...well, thank you." She said, smiling softly. When I saw that smile, my heart fluttered.

"...So...you have a sister?" She asked.

"Oh, well, yeah." I answered. "Her name is Rikka. She's a few years older than me and she's awesome. She's the best sister I could ask for. There's one problem; she gets really nervous when she sees a ton of people in front of her. She gets all jittery and nervous."

"So, in other words, she has some sort of stage fright?"

"Yeah, something like that. That's why I'm so worried about her. She can't handle taking care of the kingdom all by herself. She can't handle that kind of pressure..." I explained, tears forming in my eyes. Celes wrapped her arms around me.

"Now now, I am sure we will get out of here. I am absolutely sure of it." She assured me. I smiled a little.

"Thank you for making me feel a little better. You're a nice person, Celes."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later, I was in my dorm, still thinking about the situation at hand. I had to get my mind cleared, so I started to walk around. I went to the dining hall and surprise! I saw Celes there.

"Oh, hi Celes." I greeted her.

"Oh! Hello, Aroyo." She greeted back.

We both talked for a bit, then I noticed that Celes seemed troubled.

"Celes? Is something the matter? You seem troubled." I said, concerned.

She sighed. "Aroyo...there is something that I must tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"..Well... I... Oh, I cannot tell you...I will show you."

"Huh?"

Celes moved closer to me. Closer and closer and closer until...

Her soft warm lips met mine.


	2. Monokuma's First Motive

Once Celes' lips met mine, I blushed instantly. I couldn't believe it. She...She was kissing me. That meant...

She liked me...

When Celes' lips seperated from mine, I saw her blushing bright red.

"Did...Did you like that, Aroyo?" Celes nervously asked. I nodded, blushing just as much as she was. "Good. Because, I am now ready to tell you... Aroyo... I love you." She confessed to me. She really confessed that she liked me! I've never felt so happy in my whole life.

"... Well... I guess I was worried for nothing, because... I love you too, Celes." I admitted, holding her hand with my white gloved hand.

She blushed more. "W-What? Really?" The gambler was surprised, but in a good way. I nodded.

"Yes, I do. I really like you, Celes." I said, our lips now one inch from each other.

"... Oh, just kiss me, you fool~" She said. I smiled and kissed her passionately. We kissed and kissed and kissed. As we kissed, I felt my heart flutter more and more. It was a wonderful feeling. After a few minutes of making out with each other, we stopped kissing because we were running out of air. We were breathing lightly.

"That...was..."

"Amazing." I finished for Celes. We both smiled.

DING-DONG-DING!

We saw Monokuma on the monitor. "Attention, everyone. it is now officially Nighttime. Some areas are off-limits during this time. Just wanted to let ya know. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite~" The monitor turned off.

"I guess it's time for some sleep..." I said.

"Yes... I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I kissed her gently. "Goodbye." I left the cafeteria, waving goodbye to my new girlfriend. Ah... Girlfriend... That word sounded so wonderful...

Once I got to my dorm, I locked my door, put on my pajamas, lied down on my bed, put the blankets on me, and fell asleep, having wonderful dreams about Celes.

The next morning, I woke up, in a better mood. I put on my clothes and walked out of my room.

"Okay, so Ishimaru told us that we're suppose to meet up at the dining hall and have us discuss what we all found...so, I guess I have to go to the dining hall." I said to myself as I went to the dining hall. When I went in, I noticed that I was the first one here. _'Guess I was here a bit earlier...'_ I thought. I heard the door open behind me. I turned and saw Kuwata coming in.

"Oh. Well hello, Your Highness." Kuwata greeted me, calling me by the nickname he came up with.

"Hello, Kuwata."

"I take it you slept well?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you... dream about Celes last night~?" He snickered. I blushed.

"Sh-Shut up, Kuwata."

"Hahaha! You sooo dreamt about Celes last night!" He laughed.

"K-Knock it off, Kuwata!" I was blushing. Kuwata just kept teasing me about my crush on Celes. Then, one by one, everyone came in. Ishimaru began the discussion.

"Now, let the first meeting... begin!" Ishimaru declared. "We shall discuss what we all found. Who shall go first?"

"I shall go first." Celes said. "I am aware that everyone knows this, but we all have our own dorm rooms."

"Fujisaki, Ane-chan, and I found out that those rooms are soundproof as well." Enoshima stated.

"Yes. Even if you shouted at the top of your lungs, no one would be able to hear you." Ikusaba said.

"Yeah..." Fujisaki said.

"Asahina and I found a sauna room and a public bath..." Oowada started.

"But they're unfortunately restricted." Asahina finished.

 _'Damn.'_ I thought.

"I found a couple of restrooms." Ishimaru said.

"There was also a trash room." I said.

"No need to talk 'bout the dinin' hall, since we already saw everythin' in here." Kuwata added.

"Fukawa-chi and I both found a storage room." Hagakure mentioned.

"Maizono and I found a laundry room." Kirigiri said.

"Seems like this meeting is about to end." Ishimaru uttered.

"Wait a second. I know we are going to eat food from the kitchen, but what if we run out?" Oogami asked.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm quite worried about that." Yamada said.

"You could just eat sesame seeds if we run out." Togami snarled.

"Sesame seeds? What am I, a parakeet!?"

"You're more like a hamster than a parakeet..." I muttered. Celes stifled a laugh.

"Monokuma informed me that the food will fill up in the kitchen every day." Maizono mentiond.

"Y-You saw M-Monokuma!?" The writing prodigy asked.

"Yeah. When I looked in the kitchen, he showed up and told me the food will fill up each day."

"Guess we don't have to worry about food." Oowada said.

"Alright. Is that all?" Ishimaru asked. No one answered. "Well then, this meeting is over." He declared as we began eating our breakfast. After that, I went back to my dorm. After an hour, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. There I saw my beautiful girlfriend, Celes.

"Hello, Aroyo." She smiled sweetly.

I blush. "Hi, Celes."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I am fine."

"Good."

Celes smiled and she went in and when she closed the door, she started making out with me. I smiled and started making out with her too.

"Oh Aroyo~ I love you so much~" She said as she kissed me again and again.

"I love you too, Celes." I said as I kissed her again and again.

The next hour was nothing but kissing and cuddling. Then, Celes and I walked around for a bit. We then heard arguing.

"Hm?" I was wondering who were arguing. We both looked and saw Oowada and Ishimaru arguing.

"I've got bigger balls than you, Ishimaru!" Oowada yelled.

"Oh really!? Then why don't we put that to the test!? You, me, the sauna! Whoever comes out of their first loses!" Ishimaru challenged.

"You're on!" Oowada said. The two noticed me and Celes.

"Aroyo! Celes! Why don't you be our witnesses?" Ishimaru asked.

"Er..." I was thinking about saying yes or no. I didn't know which answer to choose.

"Fine." Celes said. "Aroyo? Will you be a witness as well?" She asked.

"..." I sigh. "Fine..."

"Alright then... It's on, Ishimaru!" Oowada yelled.

"Yeah!" Ishimaru yelled.

A little later, Celes and I were seeing Ishimaru, with a towel on, and Oowada, who...still had his clothes on, in the sauna. An hour passed...

I sigh. "Those two are really going at it at each other..." I said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Celes teased.

"Hey~" I whined a little. She just smirked a little at me. "But in all seriousness, those two have been there for a whole hour... I think we should have them get out."

"Or maybe you should have them get out." Celes said.

"Huh? H-Hey, don't let me do this alone!" I said.

"Too late~" Celes said as she left, smirking.

"Hey~! Come back here~!" I whined, but she didn't come back. I sigh.

"Guess I have no choice... Hey Ishimaru, Oowada, I think you should come out!" I said to them throught the door.

"L-Like h-hell!" Oowada stuttered through what I assumed gritted teeth. "I-I'm not gonna g-give up t-till he gives up!" He said.

"N-No way a-am I going to g-give up...!" Ishimaru said.

"S-Seriously, you should get ou-"

"NO!" Ishimaru and Oowada yelled in unison, causing me to flinch.

"N-No, seriously, you might faint!" I said, concerned.

"We don't care!" They yelled, once again, in unison. I sighed, giving up.

"Fine..." I said as I left, leaving them be. I went back to my dorm, where I saw Celes there.

"Hello~ How did it go with Ishimaru and Oowada? Did they come out?" She asked.

"I tried to tell them to get out, but they couldn't..."

"Ah, I see..." Celes said. I shut my door, lied down with her and cuddled her. She cuddled back.

"Aroyo..." She said.

"Yes, beautiful?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you~" The gambler said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well-"

Just as she was about to say it, the monitor came on.

"Upupupupu... Attention, everyone! Come to the gym ASAP! There's something I gotta tell ya!" Monokuma said in the monitor. The monitor turned off. Celes sighed.

"I guess I will have to tell you sometime later..." Celes said, disappointed.

"Yeah..." I sighed as Celes and I both went to the gym. Then, everyone else came in.

"Look! It's the lovebi-" Kuwata started.

"Don't. Even. Say it." I interrupted.

"Okay okay!" Kuwata gave in. Then, we all heard a familiar laugh...

"Upupupupu..." Monokuma popped up. "Hello, my fellow subjects!" Now we're being called subjects!?

"The hell do ya want now, Monokuma!?" Oowada asked.

"Upupupupu..." Monokuma laughed, covering his mouth with his paws. "Well, I noticed how no one was killing each other and I also noticed that it was sooooooo booooooooring! So... I decided to spice things up a bit!"

"Hey, whaddya mean!?" Kuwata asked, getting pissed off.

"What I mean is... I'm giving you all a motive. Or incentive, if you will." Monokuma said.

 _'A-A motive? Is he seriously gonna try and get us to kill each other with motives!?'_ I angrily thought.

"Now then, let me tell you what today's special motive is!"

"Just spit it out already." Togami sneered.

"Alright, alright! The 1st motive is... Despair Nightmares!" Monokuma said.

"D-Despair Nightmares?" The martial artist asked.

"Yep yep yep! Each of you will get a despairingly horrible nightmare tonight!" Monokuma declared.

"Might I ask what these nightmares are about?" Ishimaru asked.

"Ah ah ah! Not telling ya!"

 _'Of course you wouldn't...'_ I thought.

"Oh! Before I go..."

*BEEP*

"Huh?" I was confused. I checked my ElectroID and saw a new rule.

 **Rule 8: You cannot talk about your Despair Nightmare unless we are at a class trial.**

"Class trial...?" I asked.

"Upupupupu... I'll tell you about that sometime later! That is all. Have a nice nightmare tonight~" The bastard bear said as he left.

"D-Despair Nightmares..." Yamada repeated.

"I wonder what they're about..." Asahina wondered.

"I guess we won't know until we find out..." The SHSL Detective said.

"A-Ane-chan... I'm scared..." Enoshima whimpered to her older sister. Ikusaba hugged her.

"Don't worry, Imouto-chan. I could sleep with you, if you'd like." Ikusaba said

Enoshima smiled slightly. "I'd like that..." The two sisters hugged. I found that very sweet.

Celes walked over to me and whispered. "Do you think we should tell everyone that we are in a relationship?" She whispered.

"Yeah. That'll most likely lighten the mood a little." I whispered back. Celes turned toward everyone.

"Everyone. There is something I must tell you." The SHSL Gambler said.

"Oh? What is it, Celes?" Asahina asked.

"Well... Oh, I cannot tell you. I will show you!" She said.

"... Wait, wha-" I was about to ask before Celes cut me off with a passionate kiss. I blushed instantly and kissed back. Asahina and Oogami were a bit surprised, Togami's expression was also a bit surprised, Yamada's eyes widened, Kirigiri, Maizono, Ikusaba, and Fujisaki both grinned a little, meaning that they probably knew about it the whole time, Enoshima squealed softly, Fukawa was gagging, but I knew she was faking it, Kuwata, Oowada, and Hagakure whistled, and Ishimaru was surprised.

"Kissing is not-" Ishimaru was cut off by Kuwata.

"Dude! Don't ruin the moment!" Kuwata said. Ishimaru sighed and didn't say anything else. Celes' lips then seperated from mine. We were both blushing.

"I knew that you two liked each other!" Kuwata and Oowada said in unison.

I smiled to Celes. "See? Told ya that it would lighten the mood a little..." I whispered. She smiled. Then, I went back to my dorm with Celes.

"H-Hey Aroyo... D-Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I am... a little scared about those Despair Nightmares Monokuma was talking about..." Celes said to me. I smiled a little.

"Of course you can, Celes." I said, hugging her. She hugged back. After a bit, Monokuma's Nighttime announcement came on.

"Stay right here. I am going to get my pajamas." I blinked in surprise.

"You have pajamas?" I was surprised that Celes of all people chose to wear pajamas.

"Yes. Now, I will be back." She left. I shrugged and put on my white, red-striped pajamas. After a minute, Celes came in with her pajamas on...and they were the most adorable pajamas I have ever seen! They were gray, but with little pink hearts and cute little black kittens on them.

"Ehehe~ Do you like what you see~?" She asked teasingly. I felt a blush tinging my cheeks.

"Y-Yes... Very much so... You...look very adorable with those on." I complimented. She blushed.

"Thank you. You look cute with your pajamas on too!" She complimented. I blushed more.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "If you like me with my pajamas on, I wonder what you will think of me without them~" She suggestively said. I blushed, starting to get naughty thoughts about Celes.

 _'No no no no no no no! Do NOT think like that!'_ I thought.

She giggled. "I hope that gave you nice dreams, if you know what I mean~" Celes teased, causing my blush to brighten. We both closed and locked the door, lied down on my bed and pulled up the blanket. We both cuddled. In the middle of the night, I was having a wonderful dream about Celes...then, that dream ended.

 _I was now in the laundry room. I heard someone come in. I turned and saw Togami. "Hello Togami." I greeted him. "..." Togami was silent. He then pinned me to the wall. "H-Huh!? Wh-What the hell!?" I was shocked. "Aroyo... It's time for your life to end." He pulled out scissor. "Goodbye, Your Highness!" He said as he started stabbing me to death with the scissors!_

I was actually having a nightmare, I was writhing around, whimpering and sobbing. I felt Celes shake me awake.

"Aroyo? Aroyo!? Aroyo, wake up!" She yelled. I woke up and hugged her tightly, sobbing.

"Aroyo... what's wrong? Did you have a Despair Nightmare?" She asked, worried.

I nodded, very scared. I didn't tell her about the nightmare, but she understood why. I noticed that she had tear stains on her face.

"Celes... Were you crying? You have a few tears stains on your face..." I told her.

"Hm? O-Oh... Well, yes, I was crying... I...I too had a Despair Nightmare... but you know I cannot tell you..." She said, reminding me of the new rule.

"...I understand. Let's...Let's just go back to sleep..." I said. Celes nodded and went back to sleep. I sighed and went to sleep as well. Fortunately, the nightmare didn't come back. But, it was horrifying...

The next day, when Celes and I went to the dining hall for breakfast, we both saw everyone shaking in fear, most likely because they all had Despair Nightmares as well. Ishimaru shakily walked toward me.

"H-H-H-Hello, A-A-A-Aroyo..." Ishimaru stammered like crazy. He must've been really terrified of the nightmare he had.

"Hello..." I greeted back.

"B-B-Bro, c-calm down..." Oowada said to Ishimaru.

"Bro?"

"O-Oh, I forgot to mention this. Ishimaru and I became good friends after that sauna contest." Oowada told me.

"Th-Thank you for b-being our witnesses, Celes and Aroyo." Ishimaru thanked us.

"No problem." I said.

"You are welcome." Celes said.

I saw Kuwata walk toward me as well, shivering.

"H-How'd ya s-s-sleep, A-A-Aroyo...?" He didn't even call me by my nickname. He must've been real scared.

"I-I slept well..." I replied.

"G-G-Good... G-Good..." He said as he walked away. I saw Togami, glaring at me and shaking at the same time.

"T-Togami...?" I started walking toward him, but...

"G-G-Get the hell away from me!" He yelled, scared beyond belief. He ran away, most likely back to his dorm. Why did he act like that and why did he freak out when I walked toward him? Hmm...

After breakfast, I walked around the school with Celes a little. I was shaking a little. Celes held my hand.

"Do not worry, Aroyo. Everything will be fine." She said as she hugged me. I blushed and hugged her as well, my shaking completely gone. After a few hours...

Celes and I saw Oowada and Ishimaru walk toward us.

"Yo, Aroyo! Celes! Do ya know where Yamada is? We haven't seem him anywhere..." Oowada told us.

"Yes. He might be in his room..." Ishimaru said.

"Aroyo and I will check on him." Celes said.

"Alright. Let's go." I said as we went to Yamada's room. I knocked on Yamada's door...and it opened.

"Hm? Why is his door unlocked...?" I asked myself. Celes and I looked around. When we looked in his bathroom...we saw a horrifying sight.

We saw Yamada...a knife in his chest...dead.

"A...A...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Investigation 1

I screamed when I saw the late Yamada's body. I've never seen a dead body before, so you should've expected me to scream. Celes let out a scream too.

"Y-Y-YAMADA!" Celes screamed. It seemed like everyone else heard our screams and came over to us.

"Yo, what's the matte-" Kuwata sees Yamada's dead body. "H-H-Holy motherfuckin' shit!"

"Y-Yamada, no!" Maizono yelled. Then, an announcement came on, the monitor coming on.

"Upupupupu... A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, we will start the Class Trial! Come to the gym and I'll explain what the Class Trial is all about!" The monitor turned off.

"..." I was silent. Poor Yamada... We all got to the gym and Monokuma popped up.

"Upupupupu... Now, most of you are probably wondering what the Class Trial is about, so I'm gonna tell you all about it! Now, the Class Trial is a trial where you present your arguments on who the killer is. After you've presented all of your arguments, you will vote on who you think the blackened is! If you pick the right person, then only they will receive punishment! But, if you pick the wrong person, then everyone besides the blackened will get punished!" Monokuma explained.

"Y'know, I've had this question I wanted to ask you." I said.

"Yes?"

"Just what do you mean by "punishment"? What would happen if you're punished?" I asked.

"Upupupupu... You reeeeaaally wanna know? Okay then! What I mean by punishment...is execution!"

"...What!?" I exclaimed. The others were pretty freaked too.

"You heard me!" The bear said.

"E-Executed...? Y-You must be joking...!" Ishimaru said.

"Nope! Not joking!"

"Then... that means... if we vote for someone as the killer and we were right... does that mean we end up getting one of our friends executed!?" Kirigiri asked angrily.

"Yep yep!" Monokuma said. "The best thing you could do when a murder occurs is if you investigate!"

"Investigate, huh?" I said.

"I suppose that's what we should do. That's the only way to find out who the killer is." Ikusaba said.

"Yeah, pretty much! Oh, before I go... Here's a little something!" Monokuma gave us a file. "It's... the Monokuma File! It shows who the victim was, how they died, all that stuff! Bye-bye~" Monokuma left. We were all silent.

"...I guess...we should investigate." Enoshima said.

"Yes...but, we need someone to guard the crime scene. There's a chance that the killer might tamper with the evidence." Kirigiri said.

"Maybe perhaps two people to guard it." I suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Asahina asked.

"Well, if there was one person on guard duty and said person is the killer, they might tamper with the evidence." I explained.

"That makes sense..." Maizono said.

"I'll guard." Fujisaki volunteered.

"I'll guard too." Kuwata also volunteered.

"Alright then. Fujisaki, Kuwata, I need you to go to the crime scene and guard it." Kirigiri ordered.

"Got it!" Kuwata and Fujisaki said in unison as they walked out of the gym and to Yamada's room.

"Now that that's out of the way... let's begin the investigation." Kirigiri said.

 _ **INVESTIGATION...BEGIN!**_

 _'Alright, let's take a look at the Monokuma File...'_ I thought as I looked through the Monokuma File.

 _'Victim: Hifumi Yamada_  
 _The time of death was around 5:35pm._  
 _The body was found in his own private room in the dormitory area._  
 _The victim was killed in that room's shower._  
 _Cause of death is a wound to the chest area made by a sharp object._  
 _Other than that, there are traces of a blow to his head.'_

 _'Hmm... Alright. That's all the Monokuma File has for us...'_ I thought. I didn't even notice Celes and Kirigiri looking over my shoulder.

"A blow to the head, huh?" Kirigiri, who was looking over my shoulder, said. I jumped.

"Ah! D-D-Don't scare me like that...!" I said.

"...Sorry." Kirigiri apologized with a straight face, but I could tell she was trying to hide an amused grin.

 **Monokuma File #1 added to ElectroID**

"A-Anyway, I think there's something we must remember..." I said.

"Oh?" Celes said.

"The Despair Nightmares. We've gotta remember that. It is the motive after all." I said.

"I agree. That's definitely something we should remember." Kirigiri said.

 **Despair Nightmares added to ElectroID**

"First, I have a question for you, Aroyo; where were you when Yamada was killed?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well, I was with Celes the whole time." I said simply.

"I can vouch for him. Aroyo and I were together the whole time. We both have airtight alibis!" Celes said.

"I see...so I guess neither of you could have killed him." Kirigiri said.

 **My Alibi added to ElectroID**

"Anyway, I suggest we go investigate the crime scene first." I suggested.

"I agree." Celes said.

"I agree as well. Let's go." Kirigiri replied as Celes, Kirigiri, and I went to the crime scene; Yamada's room. We saw Kuwata and Fujisaki there.

"Yo!" Kuwata said.

"Hi!" Fujisaki said.

"...Hello." Kirigiri said.

"Hello." Celes greeted.

"Hi." I said.

"I take it you're here to investigate?" Kuwata asked. I nod. "Well, go on ahead!" He said.

"Thank you." I thanked him. I went and looked around the bathroom. I then noticed something odd...

"Hm?" I noticed that most of the bathroom doorknob's screws were removed and the doorknob was about ready to fall off.

"You noticed it too..." Kirigiri said.

"Yeah...well, it's not really hard to understand why the killer had to do that. I remember Monokuma leaving a note in my room, telling me that the guys had locks on their bathrooms and the girls didn't..." I explained.

"He left a note in my room too." Kuwata said.

"Me too." Fujisaki said.

"I saw a note in my room, too." Celes said.

"I saw a note as well." Kirigiri said.

 _'Hmm...'_ "Then, wouldn't the killer have to use a screwdriver from a toolkit? I mean...the boys did get toolkits..." I said.

"And the girls had sewing kits." Celes added.

"Then it had to have been a boy..." Kirigiri said.

"Yeah. I mean, you cannot use a sewing needle to unscrew a screw..." Celes explained.

"So it could have only been a boy who committed this crime..." I said.

"W-Wait, hold on. Couldn't the killer have used Yamada's toolkit?" Kuwata inquired.

"Hm..." I walked toward where Yamada's toolkit was, picked it up, opened it, and I looked inside.

"Aroyo? What are you doing?" Celes asked.

"He's checking to see if Yamada's screwdriver shows evidence of being used." Kirigiri explained.

"And, apparently, it doesn't." I said as I put the toolkit down.

"Ah. So, I guess the killer couldn't have used his toolkit, then..." Kuwata said.

 **Bathroom Doorknob added to ElectroID**  
 **Toolkit added to ElectroID**

I then looked around Yamada's room. It was a wreck!

"Holy friggin' crap...this room's a wreck...!" I said.

"Hey, I said the same thing!" Kuwata chuckled.

"There was a struggle, no doubt about it." Kirigiri said.

"Yeah. There's no other reason why this room is a total wreck." I said.

"Unless Yamada doesn't clean this room at all." Kuwata joked.

"..." We were all silent.

"I'm kiddin'! I'm kiddin'!" Kuwata laughed.

 **Evidence Of A Struggle added to ElectroID**

"...Anyway...I think that's all we'll find around Yamada's room. The only thing we haven't looked at is..." I paused, shuddering. "...Yamada's corpse... I-I'm sorry, this is my first time seeing a dead body and I'm...really scared..." Celes held my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Do not worry. I will look at the body with you to decrease your uneasiness." Celes volunteered, smiling softly. I smiled a little and kissed her softly.

"Thank you." I thanked her.

"Aww~" Fujisaki awwed. Celes and I blushed. We both looked at Yamada's dead body. I shivered, but the kiss on the cheek from Celes eased my shivering. As I looked at the body, I noticed something...

I noticed that Yamada's glasses were broken. I also noticed that Yamada had a head wound.

"Hmm... Yamada's glasses are broken and he has a head wound... Maybe the impact from the hit on his head broke his glasses?" I suggested.

"Most likely... I mean, there is no other thing that could have been used to break Yamada's glasses..." Celes said.

"Yeah..." I said.

 **Broken Glasses added to ElectroID**  
 **Minor Head Wound added to ElectroID**

I then noticed a knife in Yamada's chest. That means... "The murder weapon..." I looked at the knife that jabbed in Yamada's chest.

"No doubt about it. That is the murder weapon." Celes said.

 _'This is something we can't forget...'_

 **Knife added to ElectroID**

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Fujisaki suddenly said.

"Hmm? What is it, Fujisaki?" I asked.

"I found some glass from Yamada's broken glasses on the floor." Fujisaki said as she showed me the pieces of glass she found.

 _'Those must've be from Yamada's glasses...'_ I thought.

 **Fujisaki's Findings added to ElectroID**

"..." Kuwata was silent, almost like he was thinking.

"Is something the matter, Kuwata?" Fujisaki asked.

"Hm? Well...yeah. There's...somethin' I forgot to tell ya..." Kuwata revealed.

"Huh? Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Well... I woke up this mornin' and walked to the dinin' hall. When I got there, I noticed someone comin' out of the kitchen, holdin' somethin'. My vision was pretty blurry cuz I was still very tired, so I can't tell you what they looked like..." Kuwata explained.

"Wh-Whaaat!? Y-You saw someone coming out of the kitchen?" Fujisaki asked.

"Well...yeah." Kuwata said.

 **Kuwata's Account added to ElectroID**

"..."

"Is something wrong, Fujisaki?" Celes asked.

"...I need you three to go to the kitchen." Fujisaki suddenly said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said go to the kitchen." Fujisaki said, almost strict-like.

"O-Okay... Celes, Kirigiri, let's go." I ordered.

"Alright then." Celes said as Kirigiri, Celes, and I went to the kitchen. I looked around and...

"Th-The hell...?" I said as I saw the kitchen knives.

"Is something wrong?" Celes asked. She then saw the kitchen knives and immediately realized what the problem was...

"One of the kitchen knives are missing..." Kirigiri said.

"Then...that means...the killer went to the kitchen to grab one of the knives this morning!" I said.

 **Kitchen Knife Set added to ElectroID**

"Then there's no doubt... Yamada's murder was premeditated." Kirigiri said.

"P-Premeditated? You mean the murder was planned since this morning!?" I asked.

"We have to go back and talk to Kuwata and Fujisaki about this!" Celes said.

"Good call." I said as we went back to the murder scene.

"Well?" Fujisaki asked.

"We went to the kitchen and...one of the kitchen knives were missing!" I explained.

"...I knew it..." The programmer said.

"Huh? You knew what?" Kuwata asked.

"When you saw this person leaving the kitchen with something in their hand, how were they holding this object?" Fujisaki asked Kuwata.

"Well...they were holdin' it like...like a knife... Oh!" Kuwata realized.

"I see you realize what I'm talking about. The thing that person was holding had to have been a knife!" Fujisaki concluded.

"That does make sense..." Kirigiri said.

"Oh! I get it! But, if that's the case, then...then that means I saw the killer!" Kuwata exclaimed.

"... Kuwata..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Something tells me that you're gonna be a very good help during the trial..." I said.

"Aw, thanks!" Kuwata said, smiling a little.

 **Kuwata's Account updated in ElectroID**

"...I guess that's all we'll find here...and we found quite a lot." I said.

"Yes, very much so. Now, the question is "Where shall we go now?"" Celes said.

"Yes, that is the question..." I said.

"...I know where we could go next." Kirigiri said.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"...Follow me." Kirigiri demanded as she left. Celes and I followed. We stopped by...

"The trash room?" I asked.

"Yamada was on trash duty, right? So, there must be something important in there. At least, that's what I think." Kirigiri said.

"I see... Well then, shall we go in?" Celes said as we went in. But when we went in, we saw something on the ground.

"Keys?" I picked up the keys.

"The trash room keys, to be precise." Kirigiri said.

"But, why would the keys be here?" I asked.

"Hmm...perhaps the killer used the key to get into the trash room and get rid of some evidence? That is possible, right?" Celes asked.

"That is possible... But, why would the killer leave them here?" I asked.

"Maybe the killer left them here and they didn't know about it." Kirigiri suggested.

"Probably..." I said.

 **Trash Room Keys added to ElectroID**

We unlocked the gate and went inside. Celes and I looked inside the incinerator.

"This incinerator definitely has evidence of being used..." I said.

"Yes..." Celes said.

 **Incinerator added to ElectroID**

"...I guess that's all we'll find here..." I said.

"Pretty much." Kirigiri said. "Who knows? Maybe they might help us out in the trial..."

"Maybe..." We locked the gate and left the trash room. We saw Enoshima and Ikusaba investigating. They noticed us.

"Oh, hey Kirigiri! Hey Celes! Hey Aroyo!" Enoshima greeted us.

"Hello." Ikusaba said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Celes and Kirigiri said.

"Have you three found anything?" Ikusaba asked.

"Yes. Quite a lot, actually." I said.

"Really? You mind telling us what you found?" Enoshima asked. We explained.

"K-Kuwata saw the killer take one of the kitchen knives this morning!?" Enoshima asked, shocked.

"Yes, but he was still very tired, so his vision was pretty blurry." Celes said.

"So it could've been anyone, really..." I said.

"Anyone except me and Ane-chan!" Enoshima said.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked.

"Cuz Ane-chan and I have an alibi; she and I slept in my room last night and we were together ever since, so neither of us could've taken the knife!" Enoshima explained.

"Yes, that is very true." Ikusaba agreed.

"I see..." I said.

 **Ikusaba's Alibi added to ElectroID**  
 **Enoshima's Alibi added to ElectroID**

"Guess that's all the information we can get out of them..." Kirigiri said.

"Yes, pretty much..." Celes said.

"Let's go. Bye, Enoshima. Bye, Ikusaba." I said.

"Bye." The two sisters said as we left. As we looked around, we saw Ishimaru.

"Hello, Ishimaru." We greeted him.

"O-Oh, hello." Ishimaru greeted back.

"There's something we need to ask you; where were you at the time of the murder?" Kirigiri asked.

"That's it? Well, I was with Bro Oowada...kinda." He said.

""Kinda"? What do you mean "kinda"?" Kirigiri asked.

"W-Well... Bro Oowada and I were seperated...but only for a few minutes." Ishimaru said.

 **Ishimaru's Account added to ElectroID**

"I see... That's all I needed to hear from you, Ishimaru. Aroyo, Celes, let's go." Kirigiri said. We left. We then saw Oowada.

"Hello, Oowada." We greeted Oowada.

"Yo!" Oowada said.

"Ishimaru told us that at the time of the murder, you two were seperated. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah! Bro Ishimaru and I were seperated for, like, 20 minutes or more." Oowada said.

"...Wait, what?" Celes asked.

"You heard me. We were seperated for 20 minutes or more." Oowada repeated.

 _'Th-That's completely different from what Ishimaru said!'_ I thought.

 **Oowada's Account added to ElectroID**

"Yo, is somethin' the matter? You seem shocked..." Oowada said.

"Well-" Before I could tell him...

The monitor came on.

"Well, it's time, everybody. It's time for the Class Trial! If you see a big red door, you need to go inside there. See ya there~" Monokuma said, then the monitor turned off.

"Guess I'll have to talk to you about it later..." I said.

"Okay then." Oowada said. Celes, Kirigiri, Oowada, and I went to the big red door Monokuma told us to go to.

'Guess we have to go inside...' I thought. We went inside and saw the others there.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted them. They greeted back. Then, Monokuma showed up.

"Upupupupu... Is everyone excited for the Class Trial!?" Monokuma asked.

"..." No one answered.

"Well, your loss!" The bear said. "Anyway, if you all want to go to the Courtroom, then go into the elevator! Bye-bye~" Monokuma said as he left.

"Let's not waste any time." Kirigiri said as she went in.

"I agree. Let's do this!" Kuwata said as he went in. Soon, everyone went in...except for Celes and I. I was trembling. I was scared. What if we can't find out who the killer is? What if we make the wrong decision? What if we get executed and the killer gets away with their crime!? I don't want that!

"...You are scared, are you not?" Celes asked.

"N-No... Scared would be an understatement...I...I'm terrified...absolutely terrified..." I said. Celes held my hand.

"Do not worry...everything will be alright...I promise..." Celes aid as she softly kissed me. "Now...are you ready?" Celes asked.

"...Y-Yeah...I-I'm ready now..." I said.

"Very well..." Celes went into the elevator.

"...A-Alright...Let's do this...!" I said to myself, quite ready. I went into the elevator with everyone else. When we were all inside, the elevator door closed and the elevator started moving. We were all silent. The elevator eventually stopped and the door opened. We all saw the Courtroom. The Courtroom had an 8-bit look, kinda like a video game...it reminded me too much of Yamada... Monokuma appeared.

"Upupupupu... You like this courtroom look?" He asked.

Maizono sniffled. "I-It...reminds me too much of Yamada..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now, everyone go to your assigned seats!" Monokuma ordered. We all went to our assigned seats. I was now in my assigned seat. The person to my left was Maizono and the person to my left was Yamada...well, Yamada's portrait. The order went like this from here;

Me, Yamada's portrait, Fukawa, Kuwata, Celes, Togami, Fujisaki, Hagakure, Enoshima, Asahina, Oowada, Kirigiri, Oogami, Ikusaba, Ishimaru, and Maizono.

Then, it begin. The trial of the murder of Hifumi Yamada...began!


	4. Class Trial 1: Part 1

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the Class Trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one who deceived everyone else will graduate!" Monokuma explained.

"Before we begin, I have to ask; is there really a killer among us...?" I asked, a small wavering in my voice.

"Absolutely!" Monokuma said. I can't believe it...someone here...killed Yamada...and we have to find out who did it...

"Well then, what shall we discuss first?" Ishimaru asked.

"Maybe we should discuss how the killer got in...?" Maizono inquired.

"Yes. That should clear things up a bit." Oogami agreed.

 _'So...that'll be the first argument. If I see an inconsistency that no one else sees, I have to speak up, no matter what!'_

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLET:**  
 **Evidence Of A Struggle**

 **Celes** : I am positive that we all have this one little question in our minds... how did the killer get into Yamada's room?

 **Kuwata** : The lock wasn't busted...so maybe Yamada let the killer in...?

 **Celes** : That is a possibility...

 **Asahina** : So, that means Yamada let the killer in and then...they attacked him **without a fight**!

 _ **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Evidence Of A Struggle**

"No, it's impossible that the killer attacked Yamada without a fight..." I said.

"H-Huh? Why not?" Asahina asked, surprised.

"Because when I saw inside the room, I saw that it was a total wreck. There was obviously a struggle between Yamada and the killer." I explained.

"S-So...the killer didn't attack Yamada without a fight...?" Asahina asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Oh...s-sorry...I...never really got a good look at the crime scene..." Asahina said.

"No need to apologize, Asahina." I assured her.

"...Okay, now what?" Fujisaki asked.

"Next, we shall discuss how the killer got into Yamada's bathroom." Oogami said.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLET:**  
 **Toolkit**

 **Oogami** : How did the killer...get into Yamada's bathroom?

 **Maizono** : Maybe the killer **broke in**...?

 _ **I AGREE WITH THAT!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Toolkit**

"It's just as Maizono said; the killer broke into the bathroom." I said.

"R-Really? H-How?" Fukawa asked.

"By using this." I said as I presented a toolkit.

"A...toolkit?" Oowada asked.

"A screwdriver, to be precise." Kirigiri said.

"Really? But only the guys had screwdrivers...wait...doesn't that mean...?" Ishimaru started.

"The killer had to have been a guy." I finished.

 _ **YOU ARE 100 PERCENT WRONG!**_

"Wait, hold on, dude! That just isn't right!" Hagakure interjected.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Want me to explain it for ya, dude?" Hagakure asked.

 **CROSS-SWORD SHOWDOWN!**  
 **vs. Hagakure**

 **EVIDENCE SWORDS:**  
 **Ikusaba's Alibi**  
 **Kitchen Knife Set**  
 **Toolkit**

"Your theory on the killer being a guy is clearly bogus!"

"I mean, there was only one girl who coulda killed Yamada-chi!"

"And that girl...is none other than Mukuro Ikusaba-chi!"

 **ADVANCEMENT!**

 **Aroyo** : Ikusaba...? Why do you think it was her...?

"Isn't it obvious, dude!?"

"She's the SHSL Soldier, remember?"

"So, she could've had **Yamada-chi let her in**..."

"...and kill him with the **military knife** she had!"

 _ **I'LL CUT THROUGH THAT CLAIM!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Kitchen Knife Set**

"No, that's impossible. I do think it was a knife, but it wasn't a military knife." I said.

"Huh? I-It wasn't?" Hagakure asked.

"No. It was a kitchen knife. When Kirigiri, Celes, and I went to the kitchen, we noticed that one of the knives were missing. So, it had to have been a kitchen knife that killed Yamada." I explained.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean Ikusaba-chi is out of the clear!" Hagakure said.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLETS:**  
 **Kitchen Knife Set**  
 **Ikusaba's Alibi**  
 **Knife**

 **Hagakure** : Just because the murder weapon **wasn't a military knife**...doesn't mean that Ikusaba-chi is out of the clear!

 **Enoshima** : Ane-chan isn't the killer! **She has an alibi** , y'know!

 _ **I AGREE WITH THAT!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Ikusaba's Alibi**

"I agree with Enoshima. Ikusaba does have an alibi. Enoshima and Ikusaba told me that during the investigation." I said.

"B-B-But...couldn't they have just been lying to protect her...? I mean...they are sisters, after all..." Hagakure inquired weakly.

"While it may be possible, it isn't." Celes said. "Because of one simple thing...you know what I am talking about, right Aroyo?" Celes asked me.

 _'Of course...the one thing that proves that proves that Enoshima and Ikusaba weren't lying...'_

 _ **THAT'S IT!**_

"They were sleeping together." I said.

"Eh?" Hagakure said.

"Remember last night after Monokuma told us the motive?" I asked

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"A-Ane-chan... I'm scared..." Enoshima whimpered to her older sister. Ikusaba hugged her._

 _"Don't worry, Imouto-chan. I could sleep with you, if you'd like." Ikusaba said_

 _Enoshima smiled slightly. "I'd like that..." The two sisters hugged._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, that proves it." I said.

"O-O-Oh...Well...I guess that may be...true..." Hagakure said. "Aw man...and here I thought I had a genius idea..."

"Idiot! Ane-chan will never kill anyone!" Enoshima yelled at him.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry!" The clairvoyant apologized.

"Guess that leaves out Enoshima and Ikusaba...and all the other girls." Togami said.

"So...it really could have been a boy...they did get screwdrivers, after all..." Asahina said.

"So, the o-only suspects we h-have so far are H-Hagakure, Ishimaru, K-Kuwata, Oowada, Togami, and A-Aroyo." Fukawa said.

"...Actually, it couldn't have been me." I said.

"Wh-What!? Why!?" Fukawa asked angrily.

"Because..."

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **My Alibi**

 _ **I'LL SHOW YOU SOME PROOF!**_

"...I have an alibi; I was with Celes the whole time." I said.

"It is true. That means we both have alibis." Celes said.

Kuwata chuckled. "Aroyo and Celes sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Kuwata started.

"Shut up, Kuwata!" I said.

"Anyway, the suspects we have now are Hagakure, Ishimaru, Kuwata, Oowada, and Togami." Kirigiri said.

"...Wh-What now? What should we talk about now?" Fujisaki asked.

"Hmm...how about the status of the body?" Oogami asked.

"I don't see why not. Let's talk about the status of Yamada's dead body." Kirigiri said.

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLETS:**  
 **Broken Glasses**  
 **Minor Head Wound**  
 **Despair Nightmares**

 **Kirigiri** : First, let's talk about the cause of death...

 **Maizono** : Cause of death... Wasn't it **a stab to the chest**?

 **Kirigiri** : Yes...

 **Oowada** : Seems like the stab to the chest was the **only injury on the body**...

 _ **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Minor Head Wound**

"...No, the stab to the chest wasn't the only injury. There was a wound on Yamada's head." I said.

"A-A head wound...?" Oowada asked.

"Yes. The killer most likely hit Yamada's head to stun him." I theorized.

"Yes, that's very likely..." Kirigiri agreed.

"Now, hold on! We can't know for sure that it was a head wound..." Ishimaru said.

"Actually, we can know for sure, if we have this evidence!" I said.

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **Broken Glasses**

 _ **I'LL SHOW YOU SOME PROOF!**_

"That piece of evidence is right here." I said as I showed everyone the broken glasses.

"A-Are those...broken glasses?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yes. Yamada's broken glasses, to be precise. They must've broke due to the impact on the hit to the head." I said.

"That...is possible...I guess..." Ishimaru said. "...! W-Wait, hold on...I have an idea..."

"Oh?" Celes said.

"W-Well...it was about the whole "killer breaking into Yamada's bathroom with the screwdriver" thing. How were they able to do this...?" Ishimaru asked.

"It's simple. The proof that the killer broke into Yamada's bathroom is..."

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **Bathroom Doorknob**

 _ **I'LL SHOW YOU SOME PROOF!**_

"...the bathroom doorknob." I said as I showed them the doorknob. "See how the screws are gone and the doorknob's about ready to fall off? It must've been from the killer unscrewing the screws on the doorknob." I explained.

"Ohhh...I get it..." Ishimaru said.

"..." Maizono looked like she was thinking.

"Hey, what're you so silent about, Maizono?" Kuwata asked.

"W-Well...it's about the whole theory about the killer being a boy...couldn't the killer have used Yamada's toolkit if they were a girl?" Maizono inquired.

"Not possible. I checked Yamada's toolkit, mostly the screwdriver, and it doesn't show any proof of it being used." I said.

"Oh..." The singer said.

"..."

"Something wrong, Oowada?" I asked.

"W-Well...it's 'bout Yamada's glasses being broken. Couldn't they have just been cracked...?" Oowada asked.

"I don't think so...I found some glass on the ground. They must've been from Yamada's glasses." Fujisaki said.

"Ohhh...I see..." Oowada said.

"..." _'Damn! There's nothing else to talk about, is there...? ...'_

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLETS:**  
 **Monokuma File #1**  
 **Trash Room Keys**  
 **Kuwata's Account**

 **Asahina** : This may seem like a long shot, but...did anyone **get a look at the killer**!?

 _ **THAT MUST BE IT!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Kuwata's Account**

"...Actually, someone did get a look at the killer. Isn't that right, Kuwata?" I said.

"Oh yeah... I did see the killer takin' the knife this mornin'." Kuwata revealed.

"Wh-Whaaaaat!? Y-Y-You saw the killer taking the knife this morning!?" Asahina asked.

"Why the hell didn't you say so earlier!?" Togami angrily asked.

"S-S-Sorry! I-It just slipped from my mind!" Kuwata defended.

"It's fine, it's fine! Just tell us!" Maizono demanded, really wanting to know this information.

"W-Well...I woke up this mornin' and saw the killer leavin' the kitchen with a knife. I was very tired, so my vision was kinda blurry..." Kuwata explained.

"W-Wait...so y-you didn't get a g-good look at what the killer l-looked like!?" Fukawa asked, obviously upset.

"Y-Yeah, but...I kinda remember somethin' about that person..." Kuwata said.

"Wh-What!? Well, tell us what you remembered! We need all the information we can get!" Ikusaba demanded.

"W-Well...it was their clothin'. It looked like they were wearin' a...a white uniform of some sort..." Kuwata said.

 _'...Wait...white uniform? But...if that's the case, then that means...!'_

"Seems like you finally realized who the killer is, Aroyo." Kirigiri said.

"B-B-But...is it really him!? I-I mean...I just don't see him...killing someone...!" I said.

"Huh!? You know who the killer is!? Tell us! Please tell us!" Maizono pleaded.

"...It's...just some speculation...and...I don't know if I'm right or not, but... Very well. I'll tell you who I think the killer is..." I said.

 _'C-Could it be...Could you...really be the killer...?'_

 _ **IT COULD'VE ONLY BEEN YOU!**_


	5. Class Trial 1: End & Execution

"...Ishimaru...it was you, wasn't it?" I accused.

"...Wh-What!?" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Dude, you can't be serious..." Oowada said.

"I'm very serious." I said.

"W-Wait, now hold on!" Ishimaru interjected. "You're accusing me of murder because of Kuwata's account!? He could have been lying!"

"Hey, I ain't no liar!" Kuwata yelled.

"I do admit, my reasoning on that is a little bit shaky... But like I said a second ago, it's just some speculation, so if you have an objection, please speak freely." I said.

"Ob...Objection or not... I...I'm no killer! I can't believe that you even suspected me in the first place...!" Ishimaru half-shouted, upset.

"Well, Kuwata-" I started.

"I don't care what Kuwata said! He's clearly lying! I mean, did anyone see him this morning? When he saw the killer take the knife?" Ishimaru asked everyone. They responded with a "no". "See!? He could be lying!"

"Yeah! 'Sides, he has no motive!" Oowada said.

 _'No motive? I'm not so sure about that...'_

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLETS:**  
 **Ishimaru's Account**  
 **Knife**  
 **Despair Nightmares**

 **Ishimaru** : I'm not the killer!

 **Oowada** : Yeah! I mean, he has **no motive** , after all...

 _ **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**_

 **BREAK!**

 **Evidence Used: Despair Nightmares**

"Actually, he did have a motive." I said.

"W-What!?" Oowada said.

"The Despair Nightmares. That was your motive, wasn't it, Ishimaru?" I assumed.

"Ah!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"S-Shit!" Oowada yelled.

"U-Uh... W-Well..." Ishimaru stuttered.

"The nightmare was about Yamada, wasn't it?" Maizono asked.

"Er... Um..."

"We will take that as a yes..." Celes said.

"I... Um... L-Let's say I did have that motive, fine. But you have no proof that I committed the crime!" Ishimaru stated.

 _'Ngh! He's right... But...there's something very odd about that...'_

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 **EVIDENCE BULLETS:**  
 **Oowada's Account**  
 **Ishimaru's Account**  
 **Trash Room Keys**

 **Ishimaru** : Okay, you did prove I have a motive...but you don't have any proof that I committed the crime!

 **Oowada** : Yeah! I mean, there's no evidence to prove that...and, of course, Bro Ishimaru **wouldn't lie 'bout anythin'**!

 _ **YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!**_

 **Evidence Used: Ishimaru's Account**

"Sorry to say this, Oowada, but Ishimaru did indeed lie." I interjected.

"Eh!?" Oowada said.

"Ishimaru. During the investigation, you said that you and Oowada were separated during the time of the murder, correct?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, but only for a few minutes!" Little did he realize that he just made a huge mistake.

"Huh? But, weren't we separated for, like, 20 minutes or more?" Oowada asked Ishimaru.

"...!" Ishimaru was now sweating.

"B-Bro Ishimaru... Why did you lie about that?" Oowada asked.

"Yeah, Ishimaru. Why did you lie about that?" Celes asked, a small grin forming on her face.

"I-I...I just got confused about the time, that's all!" Ishimaru said.

"Really? I doubt that..." I said.

"Yeah. It sounds way too fishy..." Asahina agreed.

"B-Bro Ishimaru... You didn't do it...did you?" Oowada asked, a sad look in his eyes.

"I...I...!" Ishimaru tried to talk, but all that could come out were "I"'s. It was clear that he was running out of excuses.

"...Now, listen here, you piece of shit... If you accuse Bro Ishimaru any longer, I will literally beat the shit outta you! He'd never kill anybody!" Oowada yelled.

 _'Oowada... I'm sorry, but if we vote for someone else, we'll all get executed... I won't let you get in the way!'_

 **MACHINEGUN TALK ACTION: KILLER'S LAST STAND**  
 **vs. Oowada (protecting Ishimaru)**

 _ **"Piece of shit!"**_

 _ **"Liar!"**_

 _ **"Impossible!**_

 _ **"Fuck you!"**_

 _ **"I won't listen!"**_

 _ **"Show me some proof, asshole!"**_

 _ **"No...!"**_

 **FINAL ARGUMENT!**

 **"Where's your proof that Bro Ishimaru killed Yamada!?"**

 **HIS!**

 **...**

 **OWN!**

 **...**

 **TOOL!**

 **...**

 **KIT!**

 **...**

 **HIS OWN TOOLKIT!**

 _ **THAT'S ENOUGH!**_

 **BREAK!**

"...Oowada... I know how much you don't want to believe this...but...there's one thing that'll prove Ishimaru's guilt for good!" I announced.

"You've...gotta be kiddin' me..." Oowada muttered.

"...Ishimaru...would you please show us your toolkit?" I asked.

"...Huh?" Ishimaru said.

"The killer used the screwdriver in his toolkit to unscrew the screws on Yamada's bathroom doorknob. Once he look at your screwdriver...it should show some evidence of being used!" I said. I didn't want to do this. I really, really didn't want to do this. But...I had to. If I didn't, we will all die.

"...Uh...uh...uh...uh...I...lost it..." Ishimaru said.

"Sorry, but that's not a valid answer at this point. Show us your toolkit. Now." Kirigiri demanded.

"...I...I...er...um..." Ishimaru stammered, clearly giving up.

"...Very well. Aroyo... I believe it's time to finish him off. Go over the entire incident and prove that it could have only been him." Kirigiri told me.

"Way ahead of you." I said.

 _ **HERE'S HOW IT ALL WENT DOWN!**_

 **(ACT 1)**

"This case began when Monokuma gave us a little incentive, that incentive being that each of us will get a nightmare that very night. Apparently, one of our nightmares would traumatize us so much that it would cause one of us to kill someone. That was what Monokuma was going for. And he succeeded."

 **(ACT 2)**

"First, the killer grabbed the kitchen knife from the kitchen this morning, unaware that Kuwata saw them. Then, they prepared their own toolkit. Next, they went to Yamada's room. He let them in, of course. The killer then attacked him. Upon seeing this, Yamada dashed to the bathroom and locked himself inside in order to protect himself. However, he was unaware of how uneffective it was. The killer grabbed their screwdriver, then they unscrewed the screws on the doorknob, and once they did so, they broke in. After that, Yamada tried to get away, but the killer hit him on the forehead to stun him, breaking his glasses in the process. Once they did that...the killer stabbed Yamada, thus ending his life."

 **(ACT 3)**

"After they did that, the culprit took off their bloody shirt. They most likely got their victim's blood on them. Knowing full well that Yamada was on cleaning duty, they grabbed the keys and went to the Trash Room. They unlocked the gate and threw the shirt into the incinerator, then they turned it on, thus getting rid of the evidence. As they left...they dropped the keys by accident. They were unaware of this fact until now. The killer then lied about their alibi. They were hoping to get away with the murder if they did that...but little did they realize that it would end up biting them at the end..."

"...Isn't that right... **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**!?"

 **COMPLETE!**

"..." Ishimaru was silent.

"Well? How was that? Did I get anything wrong?" I asked.

"...No. No, you...you got everything right." Ishimaru said.

"B...Bro...Ishimaru...?" Oowada said, sad.

"...I confess. I did it. I killed Hifumi Yamada." Ishimaru confessed.

"No...no...NOOOO!" Oowada yelled.

"Upupupupu... Looks like your argument has come to a close! Please pull the lever in front of you to cast your vote! Also...make triple sure you vote for someone! You

wouldn't want to get punished for something like that, would you!?" Monokuma said. I hated that bastard so much... We all voted and took a look at the results.

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru...**

 **GUILTY.**

"..." Ishimaru was silent.

"You got it right! The one who killed Hifumi Yamada...was none other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Monokuma said.

"B-Bro Ishimaru... Please... This can't be true..." Oowada muttered.

"...Sorry, Bro Oowada... But it's true." Ishimaru told him. Oowada was in tears.

"...No...no, that's impossible! You're not a killer! You're not a killer and you never will be!" Oowada shouted.

"..."

"...Why...Why the fuck did you do it!? WHY!?" Oowada shouted right at Ishimaru's face.

"...My nightmare... Yamada...came into my room and...killed me the same way that I did. That's what happened in my nightmare. I...I got so paranoid that I...I took another person's life. I...have shamed my title as the Super High School Level Moral Compass... Monokuma...begin the execution." Ishimaru said.

"You got it!" Monokuma said.

"No...Bro Ishimaru...please don't go..." Oowada had tears streaming down his face.

"I've made a very special punishment for Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Super High School Level Moral Compass!"

"...Bro...please...don't go! Please, don't go!" Oowada sobbed.

"...Oo...Oo...wada..." Ishimaru muttered, tears going down his face.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma declared.

"B-BRO!" Ishimaru and Oowada both yelled, crying. I felt so bad for them. Monokuma grabbed a small hammer and used it to hit a big red button. We saw a screen and it said:

 **ISHIMARU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**  
 **COMMENCING EXECUTION!**

A chain wrapped around Ishimaru's neck and pulled him away.

 **Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Inaugural Parade**

Ishimaru was sat down on a vehicle. He was answering people's cheers in the middle of a huge, gorgeous parade. The crowd had posters that said things such as "Hooray for Prime Minister Ishimaru!". In the next moment... Monokuma popped up (resembling Golgo 13) and shot him...straight through the heart. That was the end of the first trial...and the end of Ishimaru's life.

Oowada was crying. "Bro... Bro...!" He sobbed.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo!" Monokuma mocked him. I was really pissed off at him. "Anyway...the trial is over, so you should all go back to your dorms now. Goodbye~" Monokuma said as he left. We were all shaken up. We went to the elevator and it started moving. We waited until the elevator stopped moving. The elevator door opened and we all got out, still shaken up. I was the most shaken up. Why did this have to happen to Ishimaru of all people!? Celes and I went to my room, we changed to our pajamas (though we didn't see each other naked) and we went to sleep.


	6. First Time with Celes

**Author's Note: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. That is all.**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked down at the covers and noticed a bulge. I realized I had a boner. _'Dammit... I was having a naughty dream about Celes! Welp, looks like I've gotta take care of this, then...I need to be careful, though. She's next to me...'_ I thought as I turned around so that my back was facing Celes. I put my hand inside my pants and started stroking my erection. I did my best to hold in my moans, though a few of them slipped out. It was a few minutes later and as I was doing this... I heard a voice behind me...

"My my... Are you masturbating~? Aww, did someone have a boner~?" I heard the voice of Celes behind me. I froze.

"I...I...er..." I stammered softly, blushing furiously.

Celes giggled. "You do not need to be so embarrassed, my prince~! You are a boy and you have urges..." She stopped talking after that.

"C-Celes?" I asked.

"...You know what? Let me take care of your erection." She said as she took the blanket off of both of us.

"W-What? Really!?" I asked, sounding quite excited.

"Yes, really. Though, first things first..." Celes took off the weapon-like ring on her finger. "Better take this off. I do not want you to get hurt, after all...oh, and also...remember the surprise I was talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well...that surprise was to have sex..." She said, blushing heavily.

"I-I see..." I replied. She crawled down toward my erection. A huge bulge was present. "Oh my~" She said. "That is quite a big bulge..." She said as a small grin formed on her face. She circled the tip of her black fingernail around the tip of my bulge. I blushed, finding the teasing unbearable. Celes stopped teasing and unzipped my pants. My 9-inch cock popped out, shocking her.

"Oh my! ...I had no idea you were so well-endowed~" She teased as she wrapped her soft hand around my shaft and started moving up and down. I started moaning.

"O-Oh god... Oh god yes...!" I moaned.

"So cute~" Celes giggled as she jacked me off faster. The faster she jacked me off, the louder my moans were. This was so much better than masturbating. Much, much better. Right when I was about to ejaculate...she stopped.

"H-Huh!? Hey, why did you stop? I was just about to cum..." I said, disappointed that she stopped.

"Sorry~" She said as she winked. "I just wanted you to cum at the right time...and I think now is the perfect time." She told me as she started licking my aching member. I started moaning again. After a minute of her doing this, she wrapped her lips around my dick and started sucking on it. My moans were now louder.

"M-More...More, more, more!" I moaned loudly.

"Of course." She sucked on it harder and faster. Yep. Definitely better than masturbating. I felt I was about to cum. I reached my orgasm and came in her mouth. She swallowed the sticky substance.

"Mmm... Tasty~" She said as she wiped her lips. Then she took off her black jacket and unbuttoned her white shirt and took it off, revealing a very sexy upperbody, a black bra covering her breasts. I couldn't stop myself from staring like an idiot. I was staring at her cleavage the most. It was impossible not to look there. "Do you like what you see~?" Celes asked, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Y-Yes. Very much so..." I replied.

She let out that erotic giggle again. "Well, I could give you a more...pleasant sight." She seductively said as she removed her bra, revealing surprisingly big and milky breasts. She started to tease her own nipples. She moaned. Her nipples were hard now...and so was my dick. I was having the biggest hard-on I ever had in my whole life. She giggled again.

"I see that you have yet another hard-on." She said as she moved her boobs closer to my face. I instantly started to suck on one of her nipples, causing her to start moaning. "Ahhh~! Looks like I have to take care of it again~" She said as she moved her boobs away from my face and put my dick between them. She began to titty-fuck me.

"O-O-Oh my god~! This is wonderful~!" I moaned loudly. She titty-fucked me harder and faster. In my mind, I was in heaven and an angel (Celeste) was titty-fucking me. I felt like I was going to die from pure bliss.

"You love this, do you not? You love how big and milky my boobs are~?" She asked as she went faster. I swore under my breath. It felt too good.

"Ohhhh...ohhhhhhhh...ahhhhhh...!" I moan. Celes started to suck on the head of my cock. I couldn't take it anymore; I reached my orgasm and hot cum spewed out. She swallowed it, of course.

"Mmm~! Alright...now, there is something I want to see; your upperbody." She informed me as she lightly held the zipper of my shirt. I nodded, wanting her to unzip it. She unzipped my shirt, revealing my chest and abs. "My my~! So sexy..." She stroked my abs. I blushed. "You are so cute~" She complimented, causing me to blush harder.

"Th-Thanks." I thanked her. She pinched my nipples. I gasped slightly.

She giggles. "My my, your nippes are so hard right now~" She said, then blushed all of a sudden. "Hmhmhm, and so is your cock, apparently~" Celes looked down at my hardened cock. "Now, I shall make this cumshot...special for you." She undid her blouse and took it off, revealing her black panties. "Oh, and also..." She took off...her pigtails? "These pigtails...are just extensions. I did not want to tell you because...I was worried that you would think I was not pretty..."

"Celes..." I said as I kissed her. "You're beautiful, even without your pigtails. In fact...I think you look really hot without your pigtails. Then again, you look really hot with pigtails, too." I complimented her, causing her to blush. She removed the white headdress on her head as well. That just made her look even hotter."A-Aroyo... You have no idea how happy that makes me feel...and because of that...I am going to make this extra special." She took off her panties, revealing her wet vagina. "Come on~! You know you want to lick my vagina~" She teased. I couldn't resist. I started licking the folds of her pussy.

"Ohhh~! Oh my god this is amazing~! More~! More~! More~!" She begged. I licked her pussy more. I started to think about penetrating her. My dick got harder. Celes took notice of this.

"Oh my~! Are you thinking about penetrating me~?" She teasingly asked.

"! H-How did you know!?" I asked, astonished.

"I did not...until now, you naughty boy~" She teased me as I blushed. I can't believe I actually fell for that! "Hmhm..." She giggled as she rubbed my dick with her vagina. I was fully erect.

"Now, Aroyo, I have one question to ask you." She said.

"What is it?"

"...Are...Are you a...a virgin?" She asked, blushing heavily. I was blushing too.

"...Well...yes." I admitted. That's right. I am a virgin.

"Really? What a coincidence. I...I am a virgin too." She said.

"Huh? You serious?"

She nods. "Of course...and I want you to take my virginity...just like I want to take your virginity. But first..." She took out a bag, then took out a condom and gave it to me. I put it on my erection, "...you better wear this condom."

"...Very well." I said. I felt the head of my dick slowly go in. As it slowly went in a bit deeper, I felt my virginity being taken away...and I also felt blood. I realized that her hymen was broken. She was crying softly. Seeing her cry broke my heart. I hugged her tightly. "Shhh...shhhh...don't cry, don't cry...it'll feel better, I promise..." I said as she sobbed.

"*hic* *sob* ...A...Ahhh... This...is starting to feel good..." Celes said, clearly aroused. I smiled and gently thrusted. Celes moaned. "Ohh~! Oh, that felt good! Do it again!" I did it again, this time harder. "Ohhh~! Moooooooore~!" I started thrusting faster and harder. "Ohhhhhhhhh my god! This is so AMAZING!" She screamed in pleasure. I kept penetrating her. "A...A...A...Aroyo~"

She moaned my name as I came. She came at the same time. We were both breathing heavily. We both fell asleep.

The next morning, I felt a mouth on my cock. I woke up and saw that Celes was deepthroating me. I also saw that the condom was off.

"Hmhmhm." She giggled as her mouth let go of my dick for a second. "I woke up before you and I thought that I would give you a nice little wake-up call~" She put my dick inside her mouth and kept deepthroating me. I was moaning. She said "Oh, you so love this~". It was muffled, but I could still understand her. Eventually, I came.

"*gulp* Mmm~! Your cum tastes delicious~" She complimented, then moved up to me.

"By the way..." I said as I softly bit her neck.

"M-Mmm~" Celes moaned. I kept biting until there was a purple mark.

"There. This shows that you're mine~" I said as I kissed her. Then, the monitor came on.

"Attention! It is now 7 pm. ...That is all." Monokuma said. The monitor turned off.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the dining hall." I said as I got up and put my normal clothes on.

"Indeed." Celes put on her normal clothes as well. We both went to the dining hall. The meeting was about who should be the new leader since, well, Ishimaru was gone.

"Any suggestions on who should be the leader?" I asked.

"..." Oowada was silent. I can't really blame him, though. He just saw his best friend executed last night.

"...Hey, why not make you the leader, Aroyo?" Celes suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You're a prince, so you must've had at least some experience leading people, right?" Asahina energetically asked.

"Well...that's...true, I guess..."

"So, are you gonna be the leader?" Enoshima asked.

"... Sure." I said.

"A'right! All hail Your Highness!" Kuwata yelled.

"Ugh..." I groaned. Was he ever gonna stop calling that? After that, we all headed back to our rooms. There was really nothing to do, so me and Celes just lied down on the bed.

"Aroyo... I love you so much." Celes said.

"... I love you too, Celes." Aroyo said, as he cuddled her.

 **A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I was 5 months latr with this chapter! I had a severe case of writer's block. I promise, the chapters will be more frequent.**


	7. UPDATE! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Note: This is not a chapter.

I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided;

I'm going to redo this story. With a new OC, a different love interest, and a much better storyline.

Now, the reason why I'm doing this is because I thought that I could've done better with this story. I could have had the romance part be a lot more developed and fleshed out and much less rushed.

You all must be asking, "Why are you changing your love interest?" Well, the answer is that, after a replay of the game, I realized that Celes wasn't my favorite character. Someone else is. And before you ask, no. I'm not telling you, but feel free to guess when the remake comes out. The only person who's gonna know is the person pitching ideas to me for the remake. He's my best friend in dA (yes, I have a dA account and I'm not telling you for personal reasons) and a fellow Danganronpa fan, ColressLawliet. He's gonna help me out with the remake. I asked him if he wanted to help me with the ideas for the remake and he said he will, so that's awesome!

So, anyway, I'm gonna go work on the remake now. Hope you're looking forward to it! 


End file.
